Coping Skills
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Elliot and George have very different methods for coping. G/E fluff
1. Elliot

Disclaimer: don't own

Elliot had always been a protective lover. It was his nature; who he was. But he had never taken it to extremes. Until George had come along, that is. He suddenly found himself glued to the man. It killed him when he couldn't be there to guard his George. Like now, when George was interrogating a suspect that would be too intimidated if Elliot was there. Instead he kept his hand on the door, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Eventually, George tricked the suspect into confessing. George started to walk out the door when the perp lunged at George, and George only barely managed to get away in time. He came at George again. With an angry shout, Elliot ran in and grabbed the suspect, cuffing him. Cragen brought him to central booking, and Elliot and George walked to the squad room silently.

Eventually they stopped and he looked at George. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to wrap his arms around George and lose himself in the smaller man for a while. The desire was almost painful; it felt like a deep ache.

"Later." George whispered knowingly. "I promise, we can later. We'll be fine."

"Ok." Elliot replied, dejected. George looked around, making sure no one could see them, before kissing his cheek for the briefest moment.

Elliot waited for one long hour, occasionally sharing glances with George. Finally they everyone else left, and he walked into George's office.

No words were exchanged; none were needed. Elliot grasped at George, hands running over his back, lips seeking and forming a connection. George kissed him back, using his body to say what no amount of words could, using his body to say that he was really safe, he wasn't going anywhere, and he loved him.

Eventually they broke away, satisfied that the other was safe. They walked out of the room, Elliot's hand covering George's, bodies as close together as they could manage.

As they walked, Elliot kept an eye out for anyone that could be lurking, knowing he had to protect his George. Knowing he would do anything to ensure his lover's safety.


	2. George

George always felt afraid when Elliot left the precinct. He would go after a suspect, and George would inevitably find himself thinking of the what-ifs. He tried to shrink himself; he tried to tell himself that what he was feeling was irrational, but he also knew... it really wasn't.

This time, he felt incredibly lucky. Elliot made a point of calling him as soon as they got the suspect in the car: Elliot was on his way. He started to calm down, and soon he had regained his composure so that none of the squad would know that he had been in knots.

Elliot walked in and immediately scanned the room for George. Their eyes met and he walked over. George needed Elliot to follow him into his office. He couldn't do it too often, or people would get suspicious- and they certainly didn't want to come out yet- but this was an exception.

"Detective, you're looking stressed. Want to talk?" He asked in his formal tone, and Elliot understood immediately what George meant.

"I guess, doc." He said, faking reluctance. He followed George silently into the office, sitting down on the 'shrink couch'.

"You're ok?" George asked, needed affirmation. Elliot nodded.

"I'm not hurt. And my day's better now." He added a tiny smile at the end of the words.

"Mentally?" George asked, just to be sure.

"I'm fine, George. I promise." Elliot murmured. He gave George a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok." George said softly. "Ok." He moved and sat down, getting as close to Elliot as he could without sitting on him. Elliot rested his chin on George's head while rubbing George's shoulders; George wrapped his arms around Elliot's waist.

"I love you." Elliot whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Elliot." George said back.

The rest of the hour passed quickly; physical contact, punctuated occassionally by reassurances, made the time fly by. Elliot gave him another kiss before leaving the office, walking to the squad room. George stayed in his office, feeling reassured.

He could cope with this.


End file.
